Engine vacuum is used to drive multiple devices on modern engines (such as the positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) valve, brake boosters, etc.), and additional ports may be needed to provide the necessary vacuum to operate these devices. These ports may be added to a component such as the intake manifold, or the like. Current designs commonly incorporate vacuum ports into the intake manifold or throttle body. However, this requires different tooling and equipment to manufacture the different intake manifolds having numerous possible vacuum port configurations.
Incorporating multiple types of tooling and equipment in the manufacturing process is both costly and inefficient. Accordingly, there exists a need for a configuration which accommodates different uses for the vacuum generated by an intake manifold.